


the moonlight trembles

by tatertotarmy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, just a quick study on the fears omori has in the game, yea i just finished the true ending tonight and i had to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: Omori remembers a fear.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Quality Fics





	the moonlight trembles

Omori remembers a fear of drowning six feet beneath the surface, watching sunlight glimmer too-high above, bubbles of his breath retreating upwards. He feels his lungs shrivel up inside, his arms pulling him down like concrete slabs fallen from a bridge. For a moment, he fears the water. Fears the darkness that closes in from the corner of his eyes. 

But most of all, he fears that unbroken surface. Stillness, numbing and cold, watching as he drifts further down.

Even after his eyes close, even after Hero pulls him out of the water, Omori feels the fear deep in his lungs. He sits on the shores of the beach, a blanket wrapped around him, eyes locked on Mari. She stands at the edge of her picnic blanket, expression worried yet relieved. Not one toe on the sand. 

Mari says she was so afraid of losing him. Hero is relieved that he managed to notice in time. Aubrey and Kel both play jokes in the sand to lighten the mood, declaring that they’ll be the ones to save him next time. 

Omori doesn’t step into the water after that day. 

He is afraid of drowning. 

\--

Omori remembers a fear of spiders when one crawls on Hero’s back. 

Hero is frozen in place in the middle of their picnic, a spider crawling down his shirt. He’s holding in his breath, trying not to make any sudden movements. Omori watches from the corner of the picnic with Aubrey, eyes on Mari as she calmly reaches over to swat at it.

_It’s okay, Hero_ , she whispers. _It’s probably terrified, with how much you’re shaking._

The spider flies free from Hero's shirt, landing on the picnic blanket and crawling away. Omori watches, expressionless, as it crawls closer to him. Light shines over it, casting small balls of light across its surface. It skitters closer, closer still, until a single leg brushes against his hand.

As the spider crawls up to his hand, Omori slowly looks to Mari. And he freezes, petrified.

Mari only smiles, walking over to Omori to guide the spider away, a gentle whisper on her breath that always makes his fears go away.

_It’s okay, Omori._ Mari’s hands are over his, guiding the spider away. _Hold still, I’m here._

Since that moment, Omori always looks to Mari when spiders grow near.

He is afraid of spiders.

\--

Omori remembers a fear of heights when he’s standing at the top of the staircase to the Neighbor’s room. He’s looking at the rainbow stairs, watching how the colors shift and glimmer beneath the starry sky above. 

A voice calls out to him, a shadow casts over him from behind. And the shadow falls downward, all the way to the bottom, where it pools and clots together with his own.

_Omori._ It’s Aubrey, smiling at him and taking his hand. _Let’s go get our cards!_ She takes a step down, tugging his arm along. Her black hair, neat and tidy, is brushed by the wind. Tangling up. Retreating downwards.

Omori looks to his hand, extended outward. Black hair, tangled in the wind. The black shadows pooling at the bottom. 

He’s pulling Aubrey up, hands trembling and eyes wide. Aubrey asks what’s wrong, but he doesn’t answer. Instead, he runs through the forest. Passing trees. Passing Hero and Kel, both calling his name. 

When he reaches the playground, he looks for Mari. For her pristine, combed hair. For her gentle smile, her arms outstretched, beckoning for him to come to her. She’s always so gentle, when he’s afraid. Omori rests his head on her lap for the rest of the day, watching the clouds, expressionless.

_There, there,_ she whispers, brushing her fingers through his hair. _Everything will be alright. Your big sister is here._

Omori hates high places, especially when he’s with his friends.

He is afraid of heights.


End file.
